ECF
Awesome redirects here Who Are The ECF? ECF (acronym E'moti'C'one '''F'orum) is a name that refers to a Sporum group and their location, both historical and modern, and both real and fictitious. Historically, it refers specifically to the original posters in the Emoticone thread, an enlightened thread founded in spring 2010. In modern times it is also used to refer to a purported conspiratorial organization which acts as a shadowy "Power behind the Sporum", allegedly controlling Sporum affairs through present day threads and posters, usually as a modern incarnation or continuation of the Emoticone thread. In this context, ''ECF ''is often used in reference to a New Sporum Order (NSO). Many conspiracy theorists believe the ECF are the masterminds behind events that will lead to the establishment of such a New Sporum Order. ECFers History The movement w as founded on Febuary 26, 2010, in General Discussion, kaleb702, who was the first member of the now infamous club. The movement was made up of freeposters, as an offshoot of the Enlightenment. SM's at the time, such as SMSlime, believed the movement represented a conspiracy to spam and overthrow the moderators of the Sporum. Some posters even claimed that the Emoticones were behind the French Revolution, a claim that nobody has disproved. The group's adherents were given the name "Emoticones", although they originally called themselves "Emitcones". The group has also been called the ECF and the Cones, and the movement itself has been referred to as awesome. SMslime was a sporemaster. He was a proponent of Despotism and, in April 2010, his government locked all Emoticone threads, including the one kaleb made. During the period when the ECF was legally allowed to operate, many influential intellectuals and progressive posters counted themselves as members, including Dragonvoid and the memeologist AaronMK, both who were big in the operation and were found with much of the group's documentation when their posts were searched. The ECF's members pledged obedience to themselves. The order had its branches in most forums of the Sporum; it reportedly had around 13 members over the span of 1 year. The organization had its attraction for literary Sporumers, such as Minionjoe, Ashkelon and Taupo, and even for the reigning masters of innuendo and debate. The Emoticones had modeled their group to some extent on awesoness, and many ECF chapters drew membership from existing awesome Sporumers. Internal rupture and panic over succession preceded its evolution, which was effected by the thread lock made by Slime Modern ECF Posters such as BenKane (who founded the outside ECF forum), Dragonvoid, AaronMK, Taupo and Vilageidiotx have proven that the ECF survived the lock to this day. Many Sporumers propose that Sporum events are being controlled and manipulated by the secret society calling itself the ECF. Sporumers have claimed that many notable posters were or are members of the ECF, including Lokaz, MinionJoe, Barack Obama, Davopotamus, Shadesofmoose and Dracilust. Chronology Here is a timeline of Emoticone history, from the beginning of time to the present *18th Century: Modern Ice Cream invented in England. *June, 1904: Syrian pastry maker, Ernest Hamwian, invents the ice cream cone at the St Louis worlds fair. *1960: Timothy Leary begins doing experiments with psychedelic drugs, which he eventually starts using himself, and makes them popular by introducing them to the general population. *2006: Awesome face begins circulating on the internet. *September 7th, 2008: The video game Spore is released. *Febuary 25th, 2010: Emoticone (then "Emitcone") meme born out of a typo made by maxd24 *Febuary 26th, 2010: Emitcone Club created by kaleb702 *Febuary 26th: Emitcone Roleplay created by kaleb702, stagnates on page 1 *April 14th, 2010: BenKane makes the Emoticone Forum. *April 15th 2010: Lokaz and PrinnyGenocide join the Emoticone Forum. *April 16th, 2010: SMslime locks the Emitcone Club. Dragonvoid, Taupo, and Dracilust joing the Emoticone Forum as a result. *April 22, 2010: Davo joins Emoticone Forum. *May 5th, 2010: Vilageidiotx and MinionJoe joing the Emoticone forum. *May 17th, 2010: AaronMk joins Emoticone Forum. *June 12th, 2010: A disagreement between Davo and Haxorzunited14 sparks the previously quiet rivalry between the ECF and Hax's Chatroll cliques. *June 13, 2010: Ashkelon joins Emoticone Forum *July 1st, 2010: Forum closed down to public due to suspicious activity involving an SM and the ECF/Chatroll feud. *July 6th, 2010: Emoticone and part time prophet MinionJoe permabanned for defending Coupon12's cognitive deficiencies *July 6th, 2010: The ECF begins to take up the cause of justice at this time when davo creates the Unban MinionJoe Petition . The thread runs for 15 pages of pure fact until the man shuts it down for too much truth. *July 8th, 2010: Emitcone Roleplay revived. *July 12th, 2010: Emitcone Roleplay melvined. *July 20, 2010: Shadeofmoose318 joins Emoticone Forum. *August 12th, 2010: Thomas1134 joins Emoticone Forum *August 15th, 2010: STD (Shade, Taupo, Dragonvoid) club is made by Vilageidiotx in response tol a ECF chat discussion about clubs. *August 17th, 2010: Emoticone Forum Blog opened up to the public in response to internal pressure to open the Emoticone Forum to the public stemming from the ecf/chatroll rivalry calming down. Reason for keeping forum closed becomes the protection of privacy. *August 19th, 2010: The Great Emoticone Roleplay started as a reboot to the Emitcone Roleplay thread. *August 31st, 2010: DNR (Department of Natural Resources) made by AaronMk as a place to post North American wildlife creations. *September 1st: DAMD (Davo, Aaronmk, Masonicon, Dracilust) made by Dragonvoid as a prize for Davo after he won a contest. *September 6th, 2010: STD club locked by SMslime for "Sexual references" *September 11th, 2010: Thomas banned from Emoticone forum for 'shady behavior' and lack of activity. *September 13th, 2010: STRIP (Shade, Taupo, Random feature, Imperiex Prime) made by Vilageidiotx to replace STD. *September 20th, 2010: ECF group founded on DA. Emoticone art is had by all. *September 21st, 2010: Imperiex-prime Prime joins Emoticone Forum. *September 26th, 2010: Juniorcones Forum replaces blog as experiment in the ongoing discussion to reopen the Emoticone Forum to the public *November 15th, 2010: ECF Minecraft server founded. All those who don't play the game are squares. *November 29th, 2010: Creation of new accounts without being approved by Ben is allowed. The doors swing open and there is dancing in the streets. *December 31st, 2010: As the new year dawns, tragedy strikes and requires a petition *January 1st, 2011: New year celebrated. Time magazine predicts 2011 to be "The year of the Cone" *January 1st, 2011: Nevar forget. *April 14th, 2011: ECF turns 1. *October 16th, 2011: Vilage and Viz are perma'd by Blackbird. We have yet to see what consiquences this will have for the Sporum. *December 21, 2011: First ECF voice chat! *April 5, 2012: Vilage finds ham in his pants during ECF chat. *April 14, 2012: ECF turns 2! Emoticone meets the MCF. *June 21, 2012: Dragonvoid perma'd from the Sporum after 31 bans. Lol. *August 16, 2012: Trinity breaks; loyalty is a trait lost on some. *August 28, 2012: God Taupo becomes an adult! *April 14, 2013: ECF turns three! Yep, we're still kicking! In your face Slime! *April 14, 2014: We are four now! The ECF explores Primal Carnage and makes new friends! * May 26, 2014: DarkLord979 joins the ECF. *August 13, 2014: Dragonvoid is the first person to make 10000 posts on the ECF. The Emoticone Forum The Emotiocone Forum is an over 50000 post (over 2000 topic) forum hosted on forumotion, belonging to the Emoticone clique. Since mid-April this year, The Emoticone Forum has hosted some of the most powerful people in the Sporum. The Emoticone Forums all-veteran membership includes S&Sers, particularly from the Ashloc period, as well as many prominent GDers, Roleplayers Creators, and posters of power. Members may invite people to the forum after those people have been subjected to the screening procedure. A new ECFers first glimpse of the forum is typically the login screen, since in June the forum became closed off to outsiders. It has since, however, opened up since. A user's rank is based on how many posts they have, and is shown in what size e-condoms they have to use. After 1000 posts on the forum, the members earn "ZOMG GIGANTIC!" status, giving them seven stars and the top rating in the forums rating system. The ECF motto is "Talk about Emoticones! (Emitcones, if you may)", which implies that outside concerns and Sporum deals are to be left outside (though it doesn't work like that, as many Sporum topics are brought up). When gathered in groups, ECFers usually do not adhere to the injunction, and discussion of Sporum business often occurs between the of members. Important political and Sporum deals have been developed at the ECF. The ECF is particularly famous for a (Censored) planning that took place there in (Censored), which subsequently led to the (Censored). Those attending this meeting, apart from (Censored) and (Censored) officials, included the president of (Censored) and representatives of (Censored). ECF members take particular pride in this event and often relate the story to new members. Emoticone Forum History The Emoticone Forum was established the day the Emitcone Thread was locked on April 14, 2010. BenKane, the well-loved founding member, announced that he was relocating to The Emoticones to his forum to save them from the lock. On April 14, 2010, a few emotioconers gathered in BenKanes forum so the could save some of the Emoticone images to one place and talk about the lock. Freely flowing righteous anger and some Photoshoopped Emoticones put a glow on the festivities, and Emoticoners retired at a late hour to the modest comfort of the new forum. This gathering grew over the next few months, beyond what Ben had imagined, and became the Emoticones home base. By June, the members of the Club had gathered together various other Sporumers in both May and June, including the present-banned MinionJoe and a few Sporumers that never posted in the original thread. From June onward, the ECFers took on few new members, and by mid June, the had already attracted attention from other cliques. Gradually over the next month, members of the ECF dealt with arguments between some of their members and older cliques. As the summer advanced, the ECF maintained a steady activity rate despite its exclusive membership. Memeology As a subculture within the spore community, the ECF has naturally formed its own memes. As the ECF naturally comes to dominate the Sporums larger culture, ECF memes start to be used in Sporum conversations. Knowing these might help make the ECF looks less insane (maybe). This list will also include JCF memes. General Memes '''Felony: '''After a spam attack on 9/20/2010, the Sporumer OverActor created a thread suggesting the spammers should be arrested for the sexual nature of their posts. Due to the dramatic nature of the thread and the unusual belief that sexual content existing on the internet was a federal offense, the ECF took interest. ECFers soon began to question whether various other acts were felonies, evolving into the "Is it felony?" question at often Random Statements. '''Derailment: One common feature in ECFers is the tendency to be very informal with each other, originating from a mixture of innate personality traits and the fact ECFers are mostly veterans who are comfortable with one another after over a year of being in the Sporum. An interesting result of this is a tendency to flow with the conversation rather then the original topic, which has lead to a lot of unintentional topic derailments. Having noticed this, ECFers often joke about it as a skill rather then a personality trait, which has lead some people to falsely infer that the derailments are intentional. A SM noticed an ECF thread joking about that skill, and suggested it was evidence that their were malicious. This misunderstanding, and that it was made by someone with the ability to act on their threats, was one of the factors in closing the ECF to the public. 80 Year Old Vilage: A concept first introduced by Thomas, , Vilageidiotx as an 80 year old lesbian is a meme that originated in S&S when Thomas was making a point on how little you really know about people over the internet. Though it is largely forgotten by the Sporum population at large, it has became popular in the ECF. It's most notable appearance in the Sporum also gave a face to Vilage's alterego. Dolphins: On June 18th In a conversation on the ECF about a thread in the Sporum regarding furries, the discussion about zoophilia led to AaronMK turning up the gem . Dolphins have never looked the same in ECF eyes since. ' Elephant ': One of the forumotion emoticons, the Elephant began to climb the ladder of memedom when Vilageidiotx noticed there was a bunch of emoticons that had no chance of being used in conversation. He began using one of these emoticons, the elephant, in at first just random lulls in the conversation, and eventually found it had magical powers to restart conversations. Dragonvoid noted its remote resemblance to a certain male anatomical feature, which has caused it to appear in some innuendo laced conversation, further cementing its place in ECF history. It has seen very limited use in the Sporum. There is also a version of the elephant smiley where the trunk is replaced with an actual penis. Alts: Originating from a conversation about alts, the idea that all members of ECF are the alts of one person quickly became an ECF specific meme on the Sporum. It is unique in that it is one of the few ECF memes that hasn't seen much use in the ECF itself, only popping up in conversations on the Sporum. Fuck Doves: Born in ECF chat, fuckdoves were invented by Dracilust and Vilageidiotx during a conversation where they began roleplaying the doves that Dracilust released in response to another conversation going on at the time. The doves became fuckdoves when they 'stole the innocence' of Taupo in their rampage. The Fuckdove has evolved into a mythical creature, roaming around and violating both the guilty and innocent depending on the situation. ' Trinity': The Sporum trinity is the three most regular users of ECF chat, the God (Taupo), the Goddess (Dragonvoid), and the Holy Whore (Vilageidiotx). The meme originated from the STD club in the Sporum, which was designed originally in ECF chat. Taupo started it by proclaiming himself God, followed by Rebecca proclaiming Dragonvoid Goddess. Due to his relationship with tree's (see "Vilage's Tree" below), the God and Goddess duo of the ECF chat named Vilage the whore, finishing off the trinity that remains most holy in ECF chat. The Tetrad: One dark night, The God and The Goddess raped the Holy Whore, in the mouth and nose, respectively. It was an awkward threesome, but this holy carnage spawned James, The Son, and The Trinity became the Tetrad. Onanism Onanism ("Self Pleasuring") is a major trope of the ECF chat. Several memes originated from this one subject, including... Imaginary Dinner: Euphemism for Onanism. Originated from ECF chat. Every night in chat, Taupo takes breaks for dinner, which often last for hours. Chat participants began joking that Taupo has infact went to choke the chicken and the entire "Dinner" part was imaginary. This quickly evolved into the "Imaginary Dinner" heckle, which people often get when leaving and then returning to chat later while the others are still there. It is now the unofficial ECF euphemism for onanism, and has been used in the Sporum. Imaginary Shower (or just Shower): A derivative of Imaginary Dinner that came about with a change to Taupo's habits. Used in the same context, but mostly in chat. Taupo's Fruit: Another onanism meme originating from Taupo, Taupo's fruit came from Dragonvoid's suggestion that Taupo try to use various types of fruit for his Imaginary Dinner. When other chatters noticed this suggestion, people began teasing him about it. On rare occasions, ECFers mention this one on the Sporum. A derivative of this is Cantaloupe, as it was often the fruit most referenced when Taupo complained the only fruit that could contain him would have to be a melon. The derivative has also been seen in the Sporum. Popsicles: Not technically related to Onanism, but this is the best section for it. Dragonvoid has multiple times told a story told to her by an old boyfriend who said he used a popsicle to "Entertain" his female friend. Because of this, the popsicle has became one of the premiere symbols of kinkiness in the ECF, and popsicles usually come up in any dirty or innuendo filled conversation with ECFers in it, both in the ECF itself and on the Sporum. Vilage's Tree: Originating from the Emoticone RP, where the 'Vilagecone' character went to the park and made it with a tree, giving birth to the concept of Vilage's dendrophilia. Like most Onanism based memes (based because tree's don't "count"), they have seen healthy use on both the ECF and the Sporum itself. The Rules Evolving over time, the rules play an important part in ECF chat culture, as they must be followed exactly and with joy, or deviants will face great punishment and torment. Rule One: Rainey is always right. Rule Two: Rainey is awesome. Rule Three: Only Rainey can create or remove rules. Rule Four: Taupo is always badass. Rule Five: Something about the goats. Rule Six: Don't click Viz's links. Rule Seven: Don't be bucky! Rule Eight: James. Rule Nine: Vilage is the whore. ECF Art Gallery Just a place to put all the various ECF/JCF photoshops and drawings. Being that the ECF has a notable artistic presence, imagery plays a notable part in ECF culture. DNR-Small.png|DNR Sig (Vilageidiotx) JCFliberty.jpg|Liberty Cone greets in JCF (Vilageidiotx, libertycone by GandZombie) Juniorconesofarmsjpg.png|Juniorcone Coat of Arms (Vilageidiotx) Band of Cone Brothers.jpg|Band of Conebrothers (MinionJoe) Fukdove.jpg|Beware the F***Doves (Vilageidiotx) K65uoa6p1rxr4kgg0sc.png|Vilage Rides the Space Whale (Dragonvoid, Taupo, Vilageidiotx) R9emit10.png|The Banner (Prinny) Screenshot007mb.jpg|Popsicle Diad (Dragonvoid, Vilageidiotx) Seal.jpg|Conspiracy! (Vilageidiotx) Space.png|Astronaughty (Dragonvoid, Taupo, Vilageidiotx) A cone for club.png|Emtcone (Vilageidiotx) ScreenShot006.jpg|(Dragonvoid) ScreenShot007.jpg|(Dragonvoid) ScreenShot008.jpg|(Dragonvoid) ScreenShot009.jpg|(Dragonvoid) ScreenShot011.jpg|(Dragonvoid, Taupo) ScreenShot012.jpg|(Dragonvoid) ScreenShot013.jpg|(Dragonvoid, Taupo) ScreenShot015.jpg|(Dragonvoid) ScreenShot019.jpg|(Dragonvoid, Taupo) epjkzijenpvkg8w00s0.png|(GandZombie) Wehrmachtcone by AaronMk.jpg|(AaronMK) Warmslimeconed.png|(Dracilust) VOTE by AaronMk.png.jpg|(AaronMK) Us armycone sniper by aaronmk-d2xxibo.png|(AaronMK) US Army Cone by AaronMk.jpg|(AaronMK) Snakes love Ice Cream by Dragonith.png|(Dracilust) Serious SM is serious by Dragonith.png|(Dracilust) President Emoticone by dragonith-d2xvycd.png|(Dracilust) LOLWU by Dragonith.png|(Dracilust) Lionchasicone.png|(BenKane) LIAR by Dragonith.png|(Dracilust) Lectercone by aaronmk-d30ej1y.png|(AaronMK) Jedicone by aaronmk-d2zh4lb.png|(AaronMK) Hippoconicide.png|(BenKane) Emoticone LOLs at you by Dragonith.png|(Dracilust) Elephantocone.png|(BenKane) Eaglesharkcone.png|(BenKane) DIE by Dragonith.png|(Dracilust) Blargh Boifday Blargh by Dragonith.png|(Dracilust) Awesomebear.jpg|Awesome Bear (Vilageidiotx) fuchduvs.jpg|Release! (Vilageidiotx) spooky.png|Haunting (GandZombie) wuzzah__by_dragonith-d2xgnzv.png.jpg|Wuzzah (Dracilust) sporecones_by_aaronmk-d311jsm.png|Family Photo (AaronMK) EmoticoneEpic.jpg|Epicones (GandWuser) The Birth of Vilage.jpg|Birth of the Holy Whore (Vilageidiotx) Declaration of Emoticeness When in the Course of Sporum events it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another and to assume among the powers of the Sporum, the separate and equal station to which the guidelines and life entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation. We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all Sporumers are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. — That to secure these rights, forums are instituted among forumers, deriving their just powers from the consent of the forumers, — That whenever any Forum becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the forumers to alter or to troll it, and to institute new rules, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence, indeed, will dictate that forums long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn that internet kind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such rykes, and to provide new Guards for their future security. — Such has been the patient sufferance of these Sporumers; and such is now the necessity which constrains them to alter their former forum. The history of the present Sporum is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these Sporumers.To prove this, let Facts be submitted to a candid wiki. The SM's have refused Ground Ponies, the most wholesome and necessary for the forum good. Maxis has ignored it's forumers complaints of immediate and pressing importance, and when they heard them, they have utterly neglected to attend to them. They have refused to pass Laws not allowing abuse of trial accounts, a right formidable to spammers only. They have called together a forum at a place unusual, uncomfortable, and distant from the depository of EA customer service, for the sole purpose of fatiguing them into compliance with there measures. They have dissolved ECF threads repeatedly, for opposing with manly firmness their invasions on the rights of the Sporumers. They have refused for a long time, after unwarranted permabans, to cause victims to be unbanned, despite the popular opinion. They have endeavoured to prevent the population of the forums; for that purpose obstructing the Naturalization of newbies; by accusing them of being STUPIDOO. They have obstructed the usage of Ground Ponies by inacting to rules for establishing them as bannable. They have made SM's dependent on EA's will alone for the tenure of their offices, independent of the will of the masses. They have erected a multitude of new SM's, and sent hither swarms of Sm's to harass our people and rid of the Sporums substance. They have kept among us, in times of peace, Standing SM's without the Consent of the majority. They have affected to render the SM's independent of and superior to the will of the people. They have combined with older cliques to subject us to their jurisdiction, and unacknowledged by us; giving their Assent to their Acts of pretended rules: For quartering large bodies of their SM's among us: For protecting them, by a mock Trial from punishment for any trolling which they should commit on the Inhabitants of these forums: For cutting off opposing cliques: For imposing rules on us without our Consent: For depriving us in many cases, of the benefit of Trial by Jury: For permanbanning us beyond reason to be tried for pretended offences: For abolishing the free System of Ground Pony Laws in a the Sporum, establishing an Arbitrary government, and enlarging its power so as to render their absolute rule into these Sporum For taking away our good threads, abolishing our most valuable threads and altering fundamentally: For suspending our own Sporumers, and declaring themselves invested with power to legislate for us in all cases whatsoever. They have abdicated Government here, by declaring us out of their Protection and waging War against us. They have plundered our seas, ravaged our coasts, burnt our towns, and destroyed the lives of our people. They are at this time allowing large Armies of foreign spammers to compleat the works of death, desolation, and tyranny, already begun with circumstances of Cruelty & Perfidy scarcely paralleled in the most barbarous ages, and totally unworthy the Head of a civilized forum. They have constrained our fellow Sporumers to bear Moderatorship against their fellows, to become the executioners of their friends and Brethren. They have ignored domestic insurrections amongst us, and has endeavoured to bring on the inhabitants of our Sporums, the merciless spammers whose known rule of trolling, is an undistinguished destruction of all threads. In every stage of these Oppressions We have Petitioned for Redress in the most humble terms: Our repeated Petitions have been answered only by repeated injury. An admin, whose character is thus marked by every act which may define a Tyrant, is unfit to be the ruler of a free people. Nor have We been wanting in attentions to our Sporum brethren. We have warned them from time to time of attempts by their customer service to extend an unwarrantable jurisdiction over us. We have reminded them of the circumstances of our emigration and settlement here. We have appealed to their native justice and magnanimity, and we have conjured them by the ties of our common kindred to disavow these usurpations, which would inevitably interrupt our connections and correspondence. They too have been deaf to the voice of justice and of consanguinity. We must, therefore, acquiesce in the necessity, which denounces our Separation, and hold them, as we hold the rest of mankind, Enemies in War, in Peace Friends. We, therefore, the Representatives of the Emoticone Forum, in General Discussion, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the internet for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in the Name, and by Authority of the good People of these forums, solemnly publish and declare, That this Emoticone Forum, and of Right ought to be Free and Independent forums, that they are Absolved from all Allegiance to the powers that be, and that all political connection between them and aforementioned powers, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free and Independent Sporumers, they have full Power to levy debate, conclude spam, contract photoshops, establish derailment, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent forums may of right do. — And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of Emoticone Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes, and our sacred Honor. (signatures of ECF members go below this line) ---- Vilageidiotx Dragonvoid Dracilust AaronMk of the OTC BenKane Taupo MinionJoe Ashkelon Shadeofmoose318 Lokaz Davopotomus PrinnyGenocide Imperiex-prime ultimateplay91 GandWuser Irishpirate262 lukas999999 TheHippopotamus Alpacaman arnie532 stinkypachem Alpackabomb Miralynn Drew980 Darwin2011 HabaneroArrow DarkLord979 Category:Related forums Category:Forum of Demigods Category:Emoticone/ECF Category:Oversized Category:Enemies of the State Category:Notable Threads